Black and White
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: The final battle between heaven and hell has begun. On one side, the yamis led by Genocide and on the other...the angels led by Ryou Bakura. No one remembers each other, but their destiny is at hand. (death and lots of it)
1. Default Chapter

Black and White  
  
Anthy: I LIVE!!!  
  
Anshi: She's ungrounded!  
  
Anthy: This is the first thing to be born.   
  
BPP: Until she somehow recovers the other documents.   
  
Anshi: She only owns herself and Gen.   
  
Anthy: Love me. I spent a lot of time on this fic.   
  
Anshi: Enjoy.   
  
@@@  
  
Black and White  
  
First Battle: Genocide  
  
The shapeless came to me  
  
And told me many things  
  
It asked me what I wanted  
  
I said I wanted wings  
  
Yami flopped onto the bed, exhausted. His head throbbed and his stomach growled. His muscles ached and he was glad this day was over. A wonderfully ominous thought began to plow through his splitting headache. This was a warning that he would have another premonition-nightmare tonight, as it had been for the past three nights. A new noise drilled through his head and he cringed, knot forming in his throat.   
  
Rah, this hurt.   
  
He slowly opened one eye and turned his body so he could see Yugi, attempting to remove Yami's other shoe.   
  
"I'll assume you're not going anywhere tonight. You look like shit." Yugi said, tossing the shoe across the floor and pulling a blanket off of his own bed. He threw the blanket evenly over Yami's thin and tired body.   
  
Yugi turned to leave, stopping only to put in a CD to help Yami fall asleep. (Evanescence in the evening! Life is good.)   
  
@@@  
  
Yami technically was ready for the nightmare, but he knew that being ready was an illusion for the weak. He ended up standing alone in the darkness.   
  
"Back again I see."   
  
Yami didn't bother responding to the voice. Soft, feather-soft, hands played with his hair and danced around his neck.  
  
She was a demon wearing a black tube top and cut jeans. Her black-tipped cat ears twitched as her whip-like tail flicked back and forth. She had been visiting Yami for the past few nights.   
  
And her name was Genocide.   
  
"I already have the others. They accepted their destinies and have joined." She said.   
  
"I am not them." Yami said, whirling around to face Genocide. She simply grinned and drew her sword.   
  
444  
  
Yami's eyes shot open and he sprang awake. His head throbbed and his chest ached. He got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt. There was a pentagram burned into his chest.   
  
"Nothing good will come out of this." He muttered, going back to bed.   
  
%%%%%  
  
"It's too late for him." Ishtaru said."  
  
"Yes. Too late. This will be fun." Bakura said, flexing his new bat wings.   
  
"May I suggest extreme torture? We take his mind when the angel is gone and subject him to extreme physical torture?"   
  
"I like. What do you think Genocide?"  
  
"Tomorrow...and you must be done be done the angel comes home."   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
"They're moving tomorrow."  
  
"Then...there's no time?"  
  
"Yes...there is still time."  
  
"But Yugi and Malik don't know."  
  
"Tomorrow then. There is time."  
  
"We both must follow our destinies."  
  
"The other two?"  
  
"Yes. The other two must be given."  
  
"I will miss this place."   
  
"As will I."   
  
666  
  
Anthy: Ta' da!  
  
Angel: Review!   
  
Anshi: Please? 


	2. Battle Two: Awaken

Black and White  
  
Anthy: chapter two!  
  
Anshi:   
  
BPP: And what a fanfic this is.  
  
Anthy: I know.   
  
Anshi: Kono mama mou sukoshi...  
  
Anthy: Oo   
  
Anshi: Haruko ou kata otagi...  
  
BPP: On to the fic.   
  
Black and White  
  
Second Battle: Awaken  
  
There are many ways  
  
My son  
  
To find where the demons remain  
  
"Yami! I'm going to school! I'll see you when I get home!"   
  
Yami opened one eye, being woken by Yugi's voice and the slamming sound of the door, and found his head on the floor and his legs on the bed. He twisted, tumbling off the bed in a spindly display of limbs and blankets.   
  
He stumbled into the bathroom, shirtless, and stared at the pentagram. His mood sank as he wandered downstairs for breakfast.   
  
"That demon is either desperate or ungodly prepared." Yami said, deciding to not eat breakfast and just watch TV. Once he sat down on the couch, he knew something was wrong.   
  
Genocide stepped into the room, smiling.   
  
"Time to play."   
  
The room turned into the ruins of a building. Yami stood up and looked around, trying to keep his guard up, before thick wires lashed out of the shadows and curled around his arms, legs and neck. They jerked him back, tying him to a piece of concrete. Yami felt blood trickling down his forehead.   
  
Intense and unimaginable pain shot through his right hand. Yami screamed, every aspect of his pain ringing in Genocide's ears.   
  
"Such a strong voice for someone who is about to die."  
  
Yami looked up to see Ishtaru, grinning and holding another piece of glass in his hand. Yami screamed again as that piece of glass was driven into his other hand. Bakura entered the picture, driving his two glass shards into Yami's forearms. The pentagram on his chest glowed as he screamed again, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
Genocide laughed. The demonic rage and power stored inside Yami was growing, fighting, struggling to escape. Yami had amazing control over it...but he was loosing.   
  
There was a sound like skin being ripped apart as two sets of dragon wings burst from Yami's back. His eyes clouded over and there was a drastic change in his voice.   
  
"Well...it seems you were able to awaken me, Genocide."   
  
"The final battle is starting. You needed to be awake."   
  
&&&  
  
"Okay Ryou, I'll check on Yami at home and come right over." Yugi said.   
  
"Yugi...don't go home...I'm begging you."  
  
"Oh come on Ryou. Yami wouldn't hurt me. I'll be fine." Yugi said, walking away.   
  
"But that is no longer Yami."   
  
Yugi walked into the game shop and instantly realized that something was wrong. Yami stepped out of the back room and the two paused.   
  
"Oh look, it's an angel. So the heavenly army sends one angel after me."   
  
"Yami? What are you talking about?"   
  
Yami jumped at Yugi, who swung his backpack around and hitting Yami in the jaw. He fell, and Yugi raced out of the shop like a bat outta hell.   
  
He didn't stop running until he got to Ryou's house.   
  
"I warned you. Yami's intent was to kill you."   
  
"But...why?"  
  
"Because of what you and Malik are about to become."   
  
Anthy and Anshi stepped into view. Malik and Yugi stared. Ryou sighed.   
  
"Yes. The two must be given."   
  
"Where's Bastet?" Malik asked.   
  
"She had already fulfilled her destiny."  
  
"Now...it is our turn." 


End file.
